Helping
by Out of Breath
Summary: Hinata meets Rin, a ghost. Rin is helping her with her love life? Hinted ObiRin One-Shot


Summary- Konoha is given one chance to fix things, but their solution may be the problem

**Summary- Hinata meets Rin, a ghost. Rin is helping her with her love life? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or his buddies. **

**A/N: I have no clue how I came up with this, so don't bother asking. **

**-X-**

**Helping**

**-X-**

A girl sighed, hugging her small, 12-year-old body. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She was weak, had no hips, and had a flat-chest to put it bluntly. That why she wore her jacket, to hide her shame that her younger sister, for some odd reason, always poked fun at her about.

It was humiliating.

That was the reason she was walking slowly down to her favorite spot. It was always deserted, so she didn't have to worry about someone seeing her.

She reached the clearing, _her_ clearing. It was beautiful with a small, sparkling pond in the center and someone's initials carved into a nearby tree. She had always pondered who 'OU' and 'RM' were, but never thought much of it. She knew that someone, a long time ago, had used this clearing, seeing stone beside said tree had a pair of goggles on it with dull-orange tinted goggles.

Seeing them worn by time, it was obvious no one came here.

But today she was proved wrong, seeing the brown-haired girl sitting by the pond, dipping the goggles into the water to clean them. It worked and she withdrew herself and placed them calmly on the stone with a sad sigh.

"You can come out now." She spoke, sadness and confidence etching her voice, Hinata squirmed under the pressure of the girl's knowing, brown pools she had the courage to call eyes. They were almost as beautiful as Naruto's, _almost_. The girl smiled a warm smile, "Hi, Hinata, how are you?"

"H-How d-d-do y-you know my n-name?"

She smiled, "I've been watching you for a long time, ever since you started coming to my clearing."

"Y-Your clearing?"

She nodded, "Not anymore though, it's yours now. I'm just a simple whisper in the wind here, haunting this world where I have regrets. But, maybe…" She trailed off, unable to speak.

"Maybe…?"

"Maybe you can help me." The girl looked hopeful, "My name's Rin. Rin Minamoto."

Hinata nodded, "And I am H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. H-How can I-I help you M-Miss Minamoto?"

Rin smiled, "Well, you see, my regret in this world is being unable to take care of my tree, I mean… _Our_ tree." A sudden look of longing filled the girl's eyes as she gazed at the writing, tracing her fingers over the carved-in letters, "And… His goggles."

"Who's?"

"Let me tell you a story, Hina-chan." Rin spoke, ignoring the girl's question, "I was on a team about 13 years ago with Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and my sensei, the Yondaime hokage. Our teamwork wasn't so good, and our relationship was pretty bad. Kakashi and Obito were big rivals, but… at the same time, they were best friends. On one mission, Kakashi lost the ability to see with his left eye and he got hit by a falling rock. Iwa, war and all. Anyways, Kakashi was saved by Obito before he could be crushed and took the blow instead; Obito had me transplant his Sharingan eye into Kakashi's left eye socket."

"O-Oh my god…" Hinata muttered, tears brewing up in her eyes.

"Hours later, Kakashi informed me that Obito had not liked me. He had _loved_ me, and I had always returned his feelings and neither of us had the guts to admit it before it was too late."

Hinata was crying at this point, vaguely thinking of her own situation with Naruto.

"Promise me now that you'll take care of this area, okay?" Rin asked, "And promise me that you'll confront Naruto. If you never tell him, you'll lose your chance and that chance might never arise again." Rin placed her hands on her hips and Hinata nodded.

"I promise."

"Good." Rin said before turning to leave, but was stopped.

"Wait!" Hinata yelled, jumping up just a bit, "How did you know I was in love with Naruto, Rin-san? This is out first meeting!"

"Ghosts know everything, Hinata-chan."

Before Hinata could reply, the girl was gone. Right before her eyes, Rin Minamoto had disappeared into thin air. A small smile appeared on Hinata's face and for the first time in a long time, she knew everything was going to be alright.

And this time, it was true.

**-X-**

**A/N: Behold the shortness. Tell me if you liked. I thought it was kinda cheesy, but hey, what isn't these days?**

**OOB**


End file.
